


a sore throat

by kindoff



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 04:11:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14926905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindoff/pseuds/kindoff
Summary: yunhyeong's voice cracked so badly he could barely sing. hanbin decided to take care of him.





	a sore throat

Hanbin found Yunhyeong in the kitchen, sitting on the couch with eyes fixed at the mug in hands. He wanted to ask what Yunhyeong was doing in the kitchen late at night and not cooking, for the stove was still and Yuhyeong didn’t seem to be keeping track of the microwave. Hanbin wouldn’t even have realized the kitchen was occupied had the lights not been on.

He opened his mouth to speak, then stopped himself, for he heard. Someone was humming. Yunhyeong was humming. Hanbin felt like knowing the melody though he couldn’t quite recall the title of the song. Then he realized what was off: Yunhyeong’s voice cracked so badly it almost hurt Hanbin to listen.

Hanbin broke away from the doorway instantly. “Are you okay?”

Yunhyeong gave a start, almost jumping in surprise. A bit of water splashed out from the inside of his mug and landed on his trousers. “You surprise me!”

“What’s wrong with your voice?”

“What’s with my voice?”

That alone had given away Yunhyeong’s true condition. His voice cracked and was strained as if it was coming from a horribly dry throat. Hanbin stared at Yunhyeong who stared back. The latter seemed to come to realization at last. “Oh, this. I’m just checking—” he seemed to think of a good explanation. “My throat’s sore.”

Hanbin thought of several things at once: Yunhyeong shouldn’t talk at all from now on, for Hanbin noticed the way his eyes crinkled in pain when he did. Did they have upcoming schedules that involved singing? (No.) Did they have something for a sore throat in the cabinet? (Probably.) Was Yunhyeong going to be sick? (Very likely.)

He took a step closer, peering into Yunhyeong’s half-full mug. He reached out, touching the mug, and simultaneously, Yunhyeong’s finger holding it. The water was warm, rather hot even. “This is bad.”

“Yeah?” said Yunhyeong. “I think so. At least we finished recording. I can’t afford to sing with my throat hurt whenever I speak out loud—”

Hanbin decided it was enough. He clamped his other hand against Yunhyeong’s mouth to shut him up. “You should talk no more. Your throat might get worse.”

He spent some time around the kitchen. He looked up some care strategies to ease Yunhyeong’s symptomps (“Wait while I consult this website.”), brewed some herb tea, added honey into Yunhyeong’s mug, supplied some lozenges candies, and made Yunhyeong gargle with saltwater. All of which Yunhyeong could actually do on his own, but Hanbin refused to leave him alone. Yunhyeong joked that Hanbin could have done with being a mother for the rest of the boys too, but Hanbin disagreed, for that position had been reserved for Yunhyeong and Yunhyeong alone.

“Thanks, Hanbin,” said Yunhyeong, still clutching the mug in his hands. It was now filled with herb tea instead of plain water. Hanbin nodded briefly, still rinsing his hands in the sink, his back facing Yunhyeong from across the room. Yunhyeong’s voice didn’t crack as horrible as before, which was good. “You might as well read me to sleep.”

Hanbin said he wouldn’t do that unless Yunhyeong got down to his knees and beg, of which Yunhyeong answered he’d rather not. Hanbin had expected that.

After a while, he left the sink, strode towards Yunhyeong, and patted him lightly on the cheek. “Go get some sleep, hyung.”


End file.
